


When Death Walks the Earth

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Methos was Death but Death was someone else.





	When Death Walks the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 6 prompt: a fandom you love but never write for
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/i32caAq.jpg)

Methos sat against the tree and listened to the babbling of the brook not far from him. It was immeasurably peaceful here, vastly different from the sand and blood he was used to. As he sat there, he contemplated time and what it meant.

Would time erase this tree and this brook, this wonderful little spot in the wilderness like it had erased his home? His people? His enemies? If he could sit here through time, without the worry of starving, would the earth swallow him whole? He imagined that the roots of the tree would grow over his feet. The moss would cling to his skin until it grew on him as if he were the tree. Was that what it meant to be immortal? Unmoving, unchanging?

No. He knew change. He'd seen his friendships change and grow apart until they were no longer the four horsemen but four raiders with different plans for their futures. What was the future to someone like him?

His stomach rumbled and he stood, ready and not ready to leave this place. He left his mark instead, the mark of Death, on the tree he'd claimed as his own. He doubted anyone in this place, or this time, would recognise it, but he'd claimed it nonetheless.

Death would continue on, trudging through the muck and the blood, and maybe the sand, but it would always continue. Maybe that's what it meant to be immortal.

* . * **[Bonus crossover!]** * . *

The leaves rustled as the wind blew through the trees. Death of another kind had found its way here. The brook had turned into a wide, treacherous river and the elder tree had grown tall and gnarled, and Death walked here; one of the few places that had his mark that allowed him to walk the earthly realm.

He liked this spot. The trees around were ancient and whispered amongst themselves as Death walked through them and he collected those unfortunate souls who attempted to ford the river. Despite his presence, this was a peaceful place. Deceitfully peaceful.

And then those brothers, wizards all, had come and ruined it. They'd built a bridge with magic so as to cross unimpeded. So Death had to fall back on his cunning and his wit; it had been a long time since he'd had to trick the dead into dying.


End file.
